<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Valuable to Lose by poorly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461562">Too Valuable to Lose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorly/pseuds/poorly'>poorly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Ending, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorly/pseuds/poorly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank god Ran-Mao is there to stop you from pounding Lau's face in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lau (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Valuable to Lose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You bloody wanker!” Your voice bounced off of the smoke filled basement, where Lau and his sister dwelled.</p><p>“Aw don’t be so loud” Lau pouted, “You’re going to wake Ran-mao”</p><p>Said woman was lying on his lap with a sleepy expression on her usually stoic face.</p><p>“Oh shut it! Delivery my arse, those guys you sent me to weren’t interested in peaceful negotiation”</p><p>He took took a hit from his hookah and let out a huge cloud of smoke. “I assure you, I would never purposely send you into danger. You’re too valuable to lose”</p><p>You kept glaring at him until he sighed and patted the empty seat next to him. Reluctantly you stomped over to the bench and sat as far away from him as the seat would allow.</p><p>“Oh come on,” he patted the empty space between you, “Come closer”</p><p>Ran-Mao merely peeked at you and nodded her head in silent agreement. Sighing, you scooted over a bit closer to Lau.  </p><p>“Now isn’t that better” he purred.</p><p>You folded our arms and turned slightly so your back was facing him. He took notice and released another pool of smoke. You felt an arm wrap around your waist and pull you backwards. Turning to go threaten death upon Lau, you were met with two round brown eyes.</p><p>“Don’t be mad” Ran-Mao spoke flatly. Lau placed a hand onto your head and smiled.</p><p>“See? Even Ran-Mao wants to see that beautiful smile of yours”</p><p>Your shoulders relaxed and you let out a deep sigh. Lau rested his head on top of yours.</p><p>“I’ll make sure to do better background checks on our clients from now on”</p><p>You nodded and closed your eyes, “Thanks”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t even week after the incident that the bodies of the men who jumped you were found dead in an alleyway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I also take requests on my <a href="https://writefandoms.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>